


Diplomatic

by rudbeckia



Series: Random Worlds [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: How is Kylo Ren going to explain why he is leaving the General's office with a red face and sweat-plastered hair?





	Diplomatic

Kylo Ren thought he was going to die if Hux didn’t hurry things along. His cheek was pressed to the warm, genuine bronzewood surface of the general’s desk by the general’s hand fisting in his hair, and his arms were spread out to either side. He was _not_ allowed to touch _anything._

Hux had been _particularly_ clear on that rule, moving stuff off his desk himself before shoving Kylo over it.

His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth dropped open. Lost in the intense sensation of Hux’s cock thrusting deep, and the sound of slapping skin and desperate breaths, Kylo Ren tried to obey. He struggled desperately to resist the desire to tilt his hips just _so_ and slip his right hand down to his own cock.

He wasn’t going to last. If Hux didn’t—

_ohfuckohfuckohfu— aahaaaahaaaaaaaaah!_

 

Kylo felt Hux’s weight on his back while the general recovered enough to move. He bore it, breathing a little laboured because of the extra pressure on his ribs, admitting to himself only that he liked how he’d made the general weak-kneed and spineless for a moment. He snorted at a passing thought.

_Kylo Ren, the man whose ass owns General Hux’s cock._

No doubt Hux would see things differently.

 

Hux shifted and slid out. Kylo groaned at the sudden chill of air wafting across his sweaty back and pushed himself upright. Hux was too busy disposing of his condom and fixing his uniform to look at Kylo. Kylo saw the mess he’d made under Hux’s expensive desk and smirked. 

“Here.”  
Hux held out a disposable wipe and Kylo took it. He dropped it on the floor, pushed it around with his foot then used the force to throw it into the waste chute. Hux gave him _the look_ but didn’t otherwise express his annoyance at such a trivial display of power. Hux had to be reminded that he’d _chosen_ to let himself be fucked face down in the general’s office. 

Kylo dressed quickly. He reached for his helmet then remembered that he’d forgotten it in his haste to answer Hux’s diplomatic summons: _I require input on a fundamental matter of urgency_. Hux laughed.

“Are you wondering how to explain to everyone in the command corridor why you are leaving my office, which now probably reeks of sex, with a red face and hair plastered down with sweat?”

His helmet may have been back in his own quarters but his lightsaber was in its usual place, clipped to his belt. Kylo held it up and ignited it. With buzzing, sparking red strokes, he made scrap out of an ugly cabinet.

“There. I look like this because I lost my temper with your stubborn attitude and your office stinks of molten metal and plastene. Happy?”

Kylo grinned. Hux smiled and nodded.  
“Yes. Yes I am.”


End file.
